A Relationship That Could Never Be
by Mina's Jade
Summary: Seiya and Usagi. Seiya wants her, but it is a relationship that can never be… A one shot by Mina’s Jade.


Seiya and Usagi. Seiya wants her, but it is a relationship that can never be… A one shot by Mina's Jade.

My first one shot, I never thought I would get here. Accepts award for drama Thank you… (Wakes up from dream) Huh…? What a wonderful image… That was only a dream!!! Well, it's a Seiys and Usagi fanfic. You can tell by the title, don't worry moonies, there is no way in this galaxy Seiya and Usagi will hook up, you can even tell by the title. Next, there will be a Yaten and Minako fanfic. Yay! I'd also like to mention, this fic is based on The Three Lights not being female Senshi, but, instead, being men, not women. I know that depletes the story line of SM Stars, but you'll enjoy it. Now, on with the fanfic!

Stomps on the ground… I don't own Sailor Moon… but I love it so! (looks up at moon with glassy eyes)

Okay, quick note: Fanfiction.net! How could you do that to Rebecca, aka dacrayZblaze1?!?! Fanfiction.net took off her story "Airwave Seduction," a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic about Aoshi and Misao. It was 3 chapters, going on many more!!! Now she can't post anything because they're blocking her account! Protest, all! Protest!!! Visit dacrayZblaze1 and give her your support!

_(A few days ago; the park)_

Seiya (thinking): Am I not good enough? I mean, yes, she has _him_, but why can't that _him_ be me? I long for her, but she shows nothing but friendly smiles towards me. "Friend-ly" smiles. I am nothing more than that, huh, Odango? (A/N: Odango is not only a pun on Usagi hair, but it is also a "pet" name Seiya uses for Usagi)

Usagi: Hi Seiya-kun!

Seiya (blushing): What a coincidence, Odango. I was just thinking about you.

Usagi: So, I see you're back from your world tour with the Three Lights, huh?

Seiya: Yeah, it was great! Los Angeles, New York, London, Milan, Beijing, etc; it was amazing to see all of our fans worldwide. Just as soon as we got back, though, Yaten-kun went to go find Minako-san, but I don't really know what happened to Taiki-kun…

Usagi: Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Don't worry. You won't be by yourself for long.

_(Seiya gets closer to Usagi; He then holds her hand)_

Seiya: Yeah… you wanna go do something…?

Usagi: Sure, if Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Mamo-chan can come along! But what will we do? Does it matter? Let's try and do a group thing, okay, Seiya-kun?

Seiya (getting frustrated): Odango, I meant you and me…

Usagi: Seiya-kun, I've already explained to you that we are nothing more than good friends. I have Mamo-chan.

Seiya: Yeah, but… I was at least hoping…

Usagi: Gomen nasai, Seiya-kun. I'll see you later. (A/N: Just in case you don't know, "gomen nasai" is informal for "sorry.")

_(Today; Crown Parlor)_

Seiya: … and that's what happened when I returned. She hasn't talked to me since the "incident."

Minako (holding Yaten's hand): Well, I think, maybe, just maybe, because you were coming on to a girl who has a man already! Not only does she have a man, but she is destined to marry that man and be with him for all eternity, no matter how many times they are reborn! She was destined to be with him in the past, she is destined to be with him in the present, and she is destined to be with him in the future!

_(Yaten squeezes Minako's hand)_

Minako: Ow!

Yaten: What Minako-chan means is that she has someone she loves, (Yaten look at Minako) like I do.

_(Minako giggles)_

Yaten (finishing): You may love Usagi-chan, but that doesn't mean she can return the same feelings.

_(Haruka and Michiru enter; Haruka has her arm around Michiru's waist)_

Minako: Haruka-chan! Minako-chan! Over here!

_(Haruka abruptly releases Michiko)_

Michiko (angry look on her face): (Coughs; now smiling) Hello Minako-chan. Hello everyone.

Haruka: What's up?

Yaten: Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan.

Michiru: You two again?!

Haruka: I'm sorry, pretty boy, but you're not going to get to her, _or in her_. Just give up.

Seiya (under his breath): You should be one to talk…

Haruka: What was that?

Seiya: You heard me. You seem a little overprotective of her, even if she is your princess; I think you should watch out Michiru-san.

_(Michiru blushes and looks down)_

Minako: Um… Haruka-chan! Have you seen Taiki-kun lately?

Haruka (staring with angry eyes at Seiya while answering in an angry tone): No, not recently.

Yaten: Where could he be? I haven't seen him since the day we returned. What did he say he was going to do again…? I think he said he was going to take up a new photography class or something like that.

Minako: Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Mako-chan either…

Michiru: Well… you know what that means…

_(Everyone puts their hand in front of their mouth and become beady eyed and red)_

Minako: I guess Taiki-kun and Mako-chan just couldn't wait, huh?

Yaten (whispering in Minako's ear): Let's not wait either, if ya know what I mean…

_(Minako looks down and blushes; she then abruptly stands up)_

Minako: Well, it's been fun! Seiya-kun, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, sorry, but Yaten-chan just reminded me we had to go do something (she grabs Yaten's hand), bye!

_(Minako and Yaten run out of the restaurant faster than Speedy Gonzalez)_

Haruka: I didn't know Minako-chan was so desperate…

Seiya: I guess I'll go too. See ya later Michiru-chan, Haruka-_san_.

Michiru (happily): Goodbye Seiya!

Haruka: Why are you so happy?

Michiru: Because life is full of wonderful experiences from the beginning to the end. (A/N: Pun on the English-dubbed Sailor Moon SuperS movie)

_(Haruka laughs casually)_

(Seiya is sitting in the park)

Seiya (thinking; I'm a millionaire super star. Sure I love all of the attention from all of the ladies, but I want her to be my one and _only_ lady. All of that stuff Minako-san, Yaten-san, and even Haruka said is true. I'll never be with her, simply because he is destined to be with her in the past, present, and future. (thinking out loud) So, I'll give up on you, Odango. I loved you, really I did, but there can never be an _us_; just a _me_ and just a _you_.

Usagi: Seiya, did you really mean what you said?

Seiya: Yes, Odango. I've thought it over, and I've decided to respect you and your boyfriend's relationship. I know we'll never be a couple, but I can dream, right?

Usagi: How about we just be friends, okay?

Seiya: I'll try that. But always remember what I said, okay, Odango. I love you. I always have, I always am, and I always will.

Usagi: So, how about we go do that thing you were hinting at?

Seiya: Okay. Invite Makoto-san, Ami-san, Rei-san, Minako-san, and Mamoru-kun. I'll invite the others, okay?

Usagi: Alright.

_(Usagi and Seiya look at each other and smile)_

Yay!!! A cliché ending!!! Our favorite!!! No, but really, what did you think? I know the story seems bootleg, but it was cute, right? It even had a couple of laughs. Review and tell me what you think. Then I know how to plan out the next one shot, Yaten and Minako. Maybe I'll do another story called "Usagi and Mamoru: The Eternal Couple." Okay, you review now and I'll start planning out the next stories. And don't worry; I'm still working on the 4th chapter of Petz and Sapir. Now, review!


End file.
